


Master of Death

by bukalay



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Colin Creevey Lives, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Resurrection, the dead come back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: It was supposed to be over.Everyone was grieving and celebrating at the same time. The victory they garnered against Lord Voldemort's army was pretty bittersweet, they all lost so much during this war.When someone new attacked.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Weasley Family, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922245
Kudos: 17





	Master of Death

It was supposed to be over.

Everyone was grieving and celebrating at the same time. The victory they garnered against Lord Voldemort's army was pretty bittersweet, they all lost so much during this war.

Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown, were among the few students that died in the war.

Harry has just repaired his wand using the Elder Wand when someone yelled.

" _Expelliarmus"_

"Bloody Hell!"

"What in Merlin's name is happening?!"

The Elder Wand flew out of Harry's hands and into the gloved hands of someone wearing an unaffiliated black robe and a hood.

" _Diffindo!"_

" _Confringo!"_

" _Stupefy!"_

Ron and Hermoine fought back against unknown assailant but all their spells were deflected with the Elder Wand the unknown assailant had recently acquired.

"What in the blazes is happening?!"

Molly Weasely rushed to her son, as did the people inside the castle, when she heard Hermoine and Ron shouting spells outside.

"Who are you?!" Professor Mcgonagall raised her wand at the unknown person before her.

" _Accio: Resurrection Stone; Accio: Cloak of Invisibility!"_

The raised Elder Wand let out two balls of sky blue light that diverged into different directions.

The Weasely Matriach and Professor Mcgonagal didn't wait for the summoned objects to arrive when they began their attacks at the unknown assailant. They assaulted them with a barrage of non-verbal spells in succession, in the hopes of interrupting the spell they cast.

Taking cue from both women, the other wizards and witches, Harry, Hermoine and Ron included, attacked the unknown assailant with a barrage of verbal spells from stunning spells to petrifying spells.

However, none of them connected.

The man was probably protected by layers of shield charms, like the one the staff of Hogwarts summoned prior to Voldemort's attack.

"Stop!"

The unknown person yelled as soon as the summoned objects were on his hands.

"How did you know where to find the resurrection stone?!" Harry demanded.

"Tell me, people of Hogwarts, do you want to reverse the deaths that happened because of this war?" The unknown person ignored 'the boy who lived'.

Everyone fell silent at the question.

All of them were inclined to say yes to the question, they have lost so many for this war. The Weasleys moreso than anyone else, having lost Fred a few hours prior.

"What has that got to do with us?" Harry questioned.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived." The unknown person acknowledged the Potter. "You mean to tell me that you don't want someone dear to you, returned?" The person's head tilted, as if conveying confusion. "One Cedric Diggory or one Fred Weasely perhaps?"

"We all die." Harry countered. "The Deathly Hallows were created by Death to lure the three brothers to their demise." He stepped forward, as if challenging the assailant.

"Harry's right!" Ron stepped right beside Harry.

"Whatever you're offering is bound to kill us sooner rather than later." Hermoine declared.

"Ah, the story of Death and the Three brothers." The assailant nodded. "You three are quite knowledgeable despite not attending your last years at the school."

Murmurs erupted amongst everyone in the school grounds.

"It has been said that anyone possessing all three of the Deathly Hallows is the master of Death." The unknown person stated. "The Cloak of Invisibility, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand," They raised all three of the Deathly Hallows for everyone to see. "Being the Elder Wand's master grants me the immeasurable power and do things that was deemed impossible at first, such as Harry repairing his wand earlier."

Ron and Hermoine looked at their friend and the wand that he carried.

"The people resurrected by the Resurrection Stone don't belong to the mortal world anymore!" Hermoine argued. "That was how Death got to the second brother."

"The name of the stone is misleading." The unknown person chuckled. "This one simply summons the souls and appear before its owner."

"Prove it!" Ron yelled.

" _Accio: Souls lost to Voldemort's quest for immortality."_

A bright sky blue light shone from both the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone.

One by one, souls of the people lost in the war appeared behind the unknown person from the previous war's casualties to the recent one's including: The Potters, the Bones, the Lupins, the members of the Order of the Phoenix and even Dumbledore himself.

Among them were the Death Eaters who served Voldemort dutifully and the innocents that were dragged into the war like one Cedric Diggory

"Wha-"

"How are you able to summon us?" The ghostly form of one Albus Dumbledore inquired.

"I am the current Master of Death." The hooded person shrugged.

"Cedric…" Cho trailed off.

"Hello Cho." Cedric greeted.

"Harry, thank you for fulfilling my wish." Cedric faced his fellow Triwizard champion expressed his gratitude.

"Anytime." Harry nodded. "It's the least I could do."

"Fred…"

"Hey George, Mom," Fred Weasely waived while adorning a sad smile. "Guess I won't need a broom anymore." He chuckled as he floated around

"I guess you don't." George managed to smile at the poorly-timed joke.

"George." Molly trailed off.

Molly knew how close her children were, even her estranged son, the twins more so with each other. She was crushed when she saw her son's body lay on the floor, her maternal heart couldn't take the take seeing the living twin's grief at the sight of his twin.

"What's the catch?" Charlie questioned.

"A life for a life."

Everyone looked at each other, living and dead alike, unsure how to proceed.

A lot of the survivors wanted for their dead loved ones return back to life, but they also knew it was useless to sacrifice themselves for their sake when it'd hurt the person they tried to resurrect.

The hooded figure couldn't help but nod at the scene they were seeing. They were clearly torn at the decision they were trying to make.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that, but first..."

Everyone stood attentively at that announcement.

" _Accio: Slytherin Robes! Accio: Draco Malfoy's shirt!"_

Another ball of sky blue light erupted from the Elder Wand and summoned the Slytherin students, who were wearing their robes, and the Malfoys, in front of the hooded figure.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Luscious Malfoy demanded. "Release my son at once!"

"Y-you're going to sacrifice all Slytherin students?" Neville questioned the figure.

Everyone gasped at the question.

A lot of the Slytherin students were fearful at the question's answer. A lot of them had sided with Professor Snape when he took over as Hogwarts' Headmaster. Some were even sons and daughters of Death Eaters, who had killed a lot of the students during the war.

Among the fearful people were the Malfoys, after what their family has gone through with Voldemort, here they were again thrust into an inescapable situation with Draco's life hanging in a balance once more.

"I simply wish for four sacrifices, one for each house, and return the fallen students of Hogwarts since Voldemort started his bid for immortality." The hooded figure stated. "I simply summoned the Slytherin students so we may have a complete audience."

"By that reasoning, you're only returning the students who died in the second war?" James Potter inquired.

"Unfortunately." The hooded figure shook their head. "The first war's young fatalities, died simply too far in the past."

"Which means Moaning Myrtle won't be included." Hermoine gasped.

"No, she was never a candidate in the first place." The unknown figure shook their head. "Her death happened before Voldemort rose into power for the first time."

"What about Cedric?" Harry questioned. "He was Voldemort's first casualty in his second war."

The hooded figure looked towards the ghostly Hufflepuff in silence, as if contemplating on how to answer the question.

"Technically, I didn't die in the war." Cedric spoke up. "It's okay Harry, it wasn't your fault."

The Hufflepuff students who looked up to Cedric were silent. They had blamed the Harry Potter for Cedric's death, they might not have been so open about it like when he was chosen as the fourth champion, but the resentment was still there. They had realized far too late that 'the boy who lived' carried the guilt of carrying the corpse of Hufflepuff's champion as well.

The Gryffindors on the other hand knew of Harry's struggles with his guilt towards Voldemort's first kill, especially the members of Dumbledore's Army. They even had the guy's picture as inspiration for the army.

"Standing here will get us nowhere." The hooded figure declared. "I will leave you to choose who your sacrifices will be."

"Take me!" Harry declared, not waiting for any discussion.

"Harry!" Hermoine and Ron protested.

Harry simply looked at his best friend and their protests ceased. Both Hermoine and Ron knew all the struggles Harry had endured during his seven years interacting with the Wizarding World.

"It's alright, I'm supposed to be dead anyway." Harry offered sadly.

"I'll represent the Ravenclaws." Luna offered.

A number of the Ravenclaw Students, especially those who were in Luna's year audibly gulped at the declaration.

Things were forcibly put into perspective starting from Cedric's death during the Triwizard tournament. There were things a lot more important than making fun of someone different. That perspective was hammered even more into their psyches during Umbridge's Tenure as professor of the school, and Headmaster Dumbledore's death.

Some of them have even realized that their actions had been no different than Voldemort's.

"Harry, Luna you two can't be serious!" Neville protested.

"I am." Harry looked right into Neville's eyes.

"I do hope death is personable and not as nasty as the nargles or heliopaths." Luna smiled.

"I doubt it." Harry shook his head.

"I'll go as well." Hermoine stepped forward.

"Hermoine!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermoine simply looked at Ron with eyes full of sorrow. It conveyed all the suffering she had gone through in the war. It may have seem out of character for her to do this, but it wasn't. After all, she had erased herself from her parent's memories. She really has no home to return to.

"I was already expelled from school, what's the worst that could happen?"

"If that's the case, I'm going as well."

"Stop right there Ronald Weasley!" Molly immediately protested. "I am not losing another son right after losing one in the same day!"

"But mum!" Ron tried to reason.

"We appreciate it Ron," The twins offered a sad smile. "But the two of us wouldn't want you dead."

"I'll go in Ronald's stead." Percy declared, stepping forward.

"Percy Ignatius Weasely!" Molly stomped towards her other son.

"I know mum, but it's the only way I can atone." Percy tried to explain.

Molly and Arthur were speechless at Percy's words. Percy has all but disowned his own family for supporting Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, it caused a huge rift between them

"Percy, you don't have to do this." George grabbed his older brother's arm.

Percy offered one more smile towards his siblings before pulling back Ron and took his place.

"Mostly Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw huh." The hooded figure hummed. "I would have preferred people from the houses they're actually in."

The hooded figure looked at the fearful and hopeful faces of the audience.

"I suppose you four will do." The unknown person nodded and faced Harry Potter. "As Harry was considered to be sorted into Slytherin, he'll represent the house." They then faced the Granger." Hermoine, who showed Ravenclaw qualities despite being in Gryffindor, also showed Hufflepuff qualities being hardworking and very loyal, you'll represent the Hufflepuff house."

"For anyone here who recently lost someone who is an adult, I deeply apologize." The hooded figure faced the audience. "I'm only returning the child soldiers and innocent children who were lost in this war."

"I, Professor Minerva Mcgonagal, Hogwarts's interim headmistress, will do everything in my power to find the orphaned children a loving home, even those children who will return from the dead parentless. If unsuccessful, Hogwarts shall take them in." Professor Mcgonagal declared, raising her wand into the air. "So mote it be."

White lines spread throughout Professor Mcgonagal's body from her wand to her feet as the magical vow took effect.

"That…" The hooded person trailed off. "That wasn't necessary, but I appreciate the sentiment Professor Mcgonagal."

"It was for the greater good." The Headmistress quoted her friend.

Dumbledore's ghostly figure smiled at the headmistress's vow.

"Well then it's time." The unknown figure declared. "I would like you four to step forward."

Harry, Luna, Hermoine and Percy followed the figure's instruction.

The unknown figure waved the Elder Wand and wore the Cloak of Invisibility, making their whole body, sans the hands holding the resurrection stone and Elder Wand, vanish from everyone's sights.

" _Nefesh Tuob, Reenervate"_

A white light erupted from the Elder Wand, blinding everyone in the area.

* * *

"Ugh, could someone tell me what the books I was reading were?" Fred groaned as he sat up. "My head hurts."

Everyone looked back at the castle and they saw some of the people who were declared dead were getting up, groaning and complaining about everything hurting with George Weasely leading the charge.

They immediately went to assist the resurrected people and gave them as much comfort as they can offer, considering the state of things.

"You were reading books about Divination." George gave out a chuckle as tears fell from his face.

"No wonder I dropped dead." Fred gave out a strained laugh.

"I reckon someone's waiting inside the room of requirement." The hooded figure stated as soon as he removed the Cloak of Invisibility from their person.

"I'll go check it out." Cho volunteered.

As soon as Cho left for the Room of Requirement Harry, Hermoine, Luna and Percy all fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

The unknown person used the chaos that ensued and disapparated away from everyone, leaving behind the Elder Wand and the Cloak of Invisibility.

* * *

The reveal that Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermoine Granger and Percy Weasely were alive was a huge relief for everyone present, the survivors and resurrected alike. They knew it wasn't fair for the four of them to sacrifice themselves after surviving alongside the horrors Voldemort's war had started.

A lot of them felt like they should clear the water between the parties.

The Ravenclaws were resolute in asking Luna for forgiveness.

The Slytherins owe one Harry Potter a great deal of debt, despite the grief they caused the boy for his whole stay at Hogwarts.

The Hufflepuffs were guilty for blaming the Gryffindors, Harry especially, for the death of their beloved Cedric Diggory.

The Gryffindors greatly appreciated the bravery that Harry showed despite the dangers he faced.

It was in the middle of the night when Harry regained consciousness when he saw a white stag let itself inside from an open window of the castle's hospital wing.

"Hello Young Harry." A disembodied voice came from the prancing white stag.

* * *

As soon as everyone was rested, the surviving adults, including the ex-death eaters, repaired anything and everything in the castle that was destroyed by the war.

One of the very first places to receive such treatment was the Hospital Wing, which was repaired in lieu of the many injuries and deaths incurred in the war.

A few other places given priority for repairs were the Great Hall, the Kitchen and the Hufflepuff Basement. Professor Mcgonagal made it a priority to repair the aforementioned rooms so people can have clean place to eat and a place to stay for the evening.

The Hufflepuffs played hosts to the people who didn't need to be in the Hospital Wing, which included the people who were resurrected.

Back in his bed, was one Cedric Diggory.

After Cedric's death, it became an unspoken rule between the Hufflepuffs not to occupy his bed as a sign of respect and tribute to him. Only the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students knew of the real reason why no one has claimed the bed for themselves.

The younger Hufflepuffs respected that rule.

It just showed how fitting they were sorted into the house of Helga Hufflepuff.

Loyal to the very core.

Cho Chang had found Cedric inside the Room of Requirement, alongside Crabbe and Goyle, who were tied up with ropes.

" _They attacked me." Cedric justified his action. "I defended myself and ensured that they can't attack me again."_

" _You didn't have to justify yourself." Cho rolled her eyes._

" _There a few more of us inside," Cedric informed the Ravenclaw. "I'm guessing their bodies weren't at the Great Hall when we were resurrected."_

"It's good to see you again Ced." One of the seventh years greeted as soon as they saw Cedric walk towards the common room. "I've already sent an owl to some of your friends, although some of them may think that I'm delusional." He informed the Diggory. "Considering what happened after the Triwizard tournament and how Harry was slandered."

"People were in denial." Cedric shrugged. "That proved to be my downfall." He admitted.

"How so?" Another seventh year asked.

"It really was my fault when I didn't believe Harry when he said there was danger." Cedric sighed. "Sure I had my wand out, fat lot that got me." He chuckled.

"We really owe Potter an apology huh?" The male seventh year questioned.

"More than an apology." The female seventh year sagged.

"Not just us." Cho added as she stood beside Cedric. "The whole Wizarding Britain owes Harry Potter a great debt."

"Got that right." The Weasely twins skipped in the common room.

"Pure bloods"

"Half Bloods"

"-and Muggleborns"

"-owe Harriekins a great debt."

Fred and George Weasely immediately got back to finishing each other's thoughts and sentences as they skipped around the room.

"Fred, mum said you shouldn't be up." Ginny groaned.

"But it's"

"-boring"

"-being cooped up inside."

"You both should really listen to mum, at least this time," Bill admonished the twins. "Especially you Fred."

"I reckon mum's going to baby you until she sees fit." Charlie chuckled.

* * *

A lot of things happened over the course of the day.

As soon as everyone was fed, the adults continued repairing the castle, from the Astronomy tower to the house towers. By the time lunch arrived, the only place left in shambles were the administration offices, staff rooms and classrooms.

Madam Pomfrey and the other Mediwitches of Hogwarts were busy attending to the injured and resurrected alike. This was the first time magic was used to resurrect dead people, as such they were very accommodating and careful when tending to their patients.

Madam Pomfrey did have rules when it comes to the Hospital Wing that not even the headmasters dare to disobey, she wasn't also heartless as to deny the Weasely family some time for Percy and Harry.

"Blimey Harry, you four didn't have to do that." Ron exclaimed.

"I was prepared Ron." Harry offered a sad smile. "I went to see Voldemort, ready to die by his hands."

"You do know we still love you, right Percy?" Molly questioned her son.

"I had to do it mum." Percy sat up. "I was anything but a supportive sibling or a loving son." He lamented. "I wasn't there when George lost an ear, when Death Eaters began hunting you, I should've done something."

"Regardless of what happened." Arthur smiled at his son. "I'm just glad that you're relatively unharmed."

"Just know that you're forgiven."

* * *

Word got out that Lord Voldemort was finally killed, for good. As such, wizards and witches who weren't at the front lines, or were fearful of the dark wizard, arrived at Hogwarts to check on their children.

It wasn't just Wizards and Witches that arrived in school, a lot of muggles were also in the school. It may have been in violation of the Statute of Secrecy but they gave birth to magically to gifted children, thus warranting their attention especially considering the final battlegrounds was the school itself.

The muggles were able to arrive in school were thanks to wizards and witches who married into muggle families and offered the muggle parents to reunite with their children who were in Hogwarts.

They were also given some enchantments so they could see Hogwarts in all of its glory after they arrived.

Imagine the everyone's surprise when they realized that some 'muggles' were actually squibs as they were able to see the school even when they didn't have access to a specific enchantment.

"Dean!" Dean's mother rushed to her son.

"It's alright mum, I'm fine." Dean hugged his mother.

"Seamus."

"I'm fine dad." Seamus let himself be held by his parents.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you would be in the front lines just like I was." Seamus's dad hiccuped.

"Colin! Dennis!" Mr. Creevey rushed to his sons and engulfed them in a tight hug.

The witnesses who knew of the Creevey brothers winced considering what might've been had that unknown figure not appeared on Hogwarts's grounds.

Colin's body was recovered by Neville and Oliver while Dennis's body was lost.

Dennis was among the resurrected that Cho found inside the sooted Room of Requirement.

"We're fine Dad." Colin grinned at his father.

"We beat those Death Eaters that came after us." Dennis declared.

Neville winced at the declaration, knowing full well what happened to the both of them.

One of the touching reunions however was between the Diggorys.

Cedric's mother _apparated_ in front of her son and sobbed on his chest while Amos held his family in a tight hug as if not wanting for them to let go.

Professor Sprout and Professor Mcgonagal looked at the Diggorys with a sad smile. They knew how hard the Diggorys tried to cope with the loss of their only son that they almost self-destructed from grief.

"If I may have your attention please." Professor Mcgonagal rang her goblet with a spoon.

Everyone quieted down and listened to the headmistress.

Professor Mcgonagal decided to tell everyone what actually happened. She summarized what happened at Hogwarts and how many had sacrificed their lives for the cause.

She also mentioned the resurrection that happened soon after and the students who were resurrected by the supposed Master of Death.

As the Interim Headmistress announced the names of those who were resurrected, the parents of those students, especially the Creeveys and Browns, held unto their children as tight as they could.

"I will now give the floor to Madame Pomfrey," Professor Mcgonagal declared. "She wants to make an announcement of her own."

"Thank you Headmistress." Madam Pomfrey stood beside Professor Mcgonagal. "An unknown spell was used to resurrect the fallen students of Hogwarts, to make sure things are going as they should, I would humbly request for you to leave your children under our care and have them checked by St. Mungo's Mediwitches."

Murmurs erupted amongst everyone in the great hall.

The parents weren't sure how to process the request. They don't want to be separated with their children, knowing about the fact that they died in the first place.

"I assure you the process is harmless." Madam Pomfrey assured everyone. "We just want to make sure if all of their injuries, fatal or otherwise, have been properly healed due to the resurrection that happened."

Every parent looked at each other.

When one Amos Diggory voiced out.

"We agree."

Everyone looked at the Diggorys.

"There might be side effects to this spell, we've waited this long to be with them what's a day more." Mrs. Diggory reasoned out.

"We do have one request." Amos stated.

"We request an army of aurors into the school."

"Consider it done." Auror Shacklebolt nodded.

* * *

Despite the assurances, most muggle parents didn't leave the school, if they did they were married to a witch or wizard.

In lieu of this development, Professor Mcgonagal had the Gryffindors play hosts towards the muggles who didn't leave the school as their children rested inside Hufflepuff's dormitories.

Earlier in the afternoon, the staff from St. Mungos arrived and gave diagnostic checkups unto the resurrected while the mediwitches turned their attention to the minor injuries that people had incurred during the war.

Some of the adults busied themselves to properly giving care to the deceased. They relocated the corpses by the lawn by the Quidditch Pitch.

That night, before the witches and wizard vacated the school premises, they paid respects for the deceased. Witches and Wizards raised their wands while the muggles simply bowed their heads in respect.

Madam Pomfrey had Harry, Hermoine, Luna and Percy give their respects by the window of the Hospital Wing and raised their respective wands. She had ordered for their bed rest once all four of them woke up.

Unbeknownst to everyone in attendance, someone pointed a wand at the people by the Quidditch Pitch. A green orb of light appeared on the figure's wand.

" _Falsa Memoriae"_

* * *

As the sun rose anew, everyone was conversing happily by the Great Hall as they are breakfast.

"If I may have everyone's attention please." The Headmistress rang her goblet.

Everyone turned their attention to the interim Headmistress.

"It is my utmost pleasure to announce the full recovery of four heroes who offered themselves as sacrifices for the kidnapped students of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts thanks you for your services Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermoine Granger and Percy Weasely."

The four aforementioned persons walked towards the Headmistress's side.

"From the bottom of our hearts, we thank you four for rescuing our kidnapped children." Amos Diggory announced.

"I don't know what I would've done if my boys died in the war." Mr. Creevey sobbed. "It's one thing to fight in a war, it's another thing to offer yourselves in exchange for prisoners of war."

"I will say this, I didn't offer myself for selfless reasons," Percy stepped forward. "As soon as I got word that one of my younger brothers was taken and an exchange was necessary, I immediately offered myself."

Molly and Arthur held each other tightly as they listened to their estranged son's speech. The twins on the other hand emulated their parents' actions, feeling indebted to the brother they've been bitter towards.

"We owe you one Percy!"

"I intend to cash in on that debt, just you wait." Percy grinned.

"I was a muggleborn witch, during this war I obliviated my parents to keep them safe from the Dark Wizard." Hermoine admitted. "I was already expelled for being a muggleborn, nothing worse could happen."

"Blimey, you need to sort your priorities Hermoine." Ron snorted.

Hermoine simply smiled and rolled her eyes at the comment.

"On the night my parents were killed by Voldemort." Harry stepped forward. "My mother placed a sacrificial protection spell on me, letting me survive the killing curse for the first time. Most of my mentors figured that my death could spell his destruction, so I willingly sacrificed myself to end the war once and for all."

"I simply wanted to meet death and see if they are personable." Luna offered her reasons.

"Good old Luna Lovegood." Ginny chuckled.

"Regardless of your reasons." Auror Shacklebolt stood up. "We are all thankful for your sacrifice and that we avoided young casualties in this war."

* * *

" _When the time comes Harry, everyone will forget about the resurrection spell. It'd spell disaster if a spell as powerful as that was made public. Another war might ensue if this got out even if the Elder Wand's allegiances disappear with me._

_To avoid such catastrophe from ever happening, everyone will need to forget about the deaths._

_Hopefully in your future, nothing like the Cursed Child would ever happen."_

_The prancing stag faded from existence._

_Another ethereal stag appeared from the window as soon as the first one faded._

" _Be thankful for one Percy Weasely, his presence with the four of you made was how Fred Weasely managed to rejoin the land of the living."_

_The second stag promptly disappeared as soon as the message was delivered._


End file.
